Chiang Ma Bai Feng Tian Shan Sheng Sho
| rating=T | type= | genre= | chapters=7 | words=99, 436 (Prologue-Chapter 6) | pub_date=September 15th, 1998 | update=January 30th, 2001 | current_status= }} Chiang Ma Bai Feng Tian Shan Sheng Sho, of which Ranma and Akane: A Love Story is considered to be "Book One", is written by Eric Hallstrom and began online publication on September 15th, 1998.Post at FFML (Link subsequently deleted) It currently stands incomplete at seven chapters, the most recent of which was published online on January 30th, 2001.Post at FFML (Link subsequently deleted) Description Plot Book 1: Ranma and Akane: A Love Story Chapter 1: The First Day The Prologue Part A: Arrival; Here's Ranma Part B: Encampment; Kuno Strikes Out Part C: Circumvallation; Shopping for Streetgangs Chapter 2: The Second Day Part A: Duel of Engines; A Dream of Blood and Wolves Part B: Battering Pieces; Akane's Unusual Morning Part C: Crumbling Stone; Duets for Wind and Flame Chapter 3: The Third Day Part A: Point of Contact; The Hunter and the Bear Part B: Storming the Wall; A Game of Wolf and Dragon Part C: Pursuit to Destruction; East Wind, Rain Chapter 4: A Tapestry of Shadows Part A: Requiem for Solo Voice Part B: Sunday Service Part C: Sonata for Flute Chapter 5: Fortuna Imperatrix Mundi Part A: Hateful Life Part B: Driven On and Weighted Down Part C: Under the Axis Chapter 6: Immediate Consequences Part A: The Night Before the Morning After Part B: The Morning After the Night Before Part C: When I was a Fighting Man, the Kettle-Drums They Beat Chapter 7: If You Meet the Bhudda On The Road Part A: Without Troubling of a Star Part B: And Bless The Falling Leaves Part C: To Be Standing on the Threshold of a MysteryUnwritten from this point on. Book 2: A Quiet Autumn Wedding Book 3: Ascension War Book 4: Infinite Branches Notes *Two side stories exist in ''Training Sequence and Interconnections. *A third side story, Telling Stories, was written but then later incorporated into Chapter 3. Awards *TASS Mini Series Award for November 1999, 1st place *TASS Mini Series Award for Annual 1999, 2nd place *TASS Mini Series Award for January 2000, 2nd place *TASS Mini Series Award for February 2000, 2nd place *TASS Mini Series Award for March 2000, 1st place *TASS Mini Series Award for April 2000, 1st place *TASS Mini Series Award for Annual 2000, 8th place FFML Posting History *Prologue & Chapter 1A 15/09/98 *Prologue & Chapter 1A (revision) 16/09/98 *Chapter 1B 19/09/98 *Chapter 1C 22/09/98 *Chapter 1 (revision) 23/09/98 *Chapter 2A 25/09/98 *Chapter 2A (revision) 30/09/98 *Chapter 2B 02/10/98 *Chapter 2C 05/10/98 *Chapter 1 (revision) 07/10/98 *Chapter 2 (revision) 07/10/98 *Chapter 3A 09/10/98 *Chapter 3A (revision) 12/10/98 *Chapter 3B 12/10/98 *Chapter 3C 18/10/98 *Chapter 3D 27/10/98 *Chapter 1 (revision) 31/10/98 *Chapter 2 (revision) 31/10/98 *Chapter 3A (revision) 31/10/98 *Chapter 4A 31/10/98 *Chapter 4B 15/11/98 *Chapter 4C 11/12/98 *Chapter 1 (revision) 19/12/98 *Chapter 2 (revision) 19/12/98 *Chapter 3A & B (revision) 19/12/98 *Chapter 3C & D (revision) 19/12/98 *Chapter 4A & B (revision) 19/12/98 *Chapter 4C (revision) 29/12/98 *Chapter 5A 05/04/99 *Chapter 1 (revision) 18/10/99 *Chapter 2 (revision) 18/10/99 *Chapter 2 (revision) 19/10/99 *Telling StoriesThis side story was later incorporated back into the body of the main story. 19/10/99 *Chapter 4 (revision) 20/10/99 *Chapter 5A (revision) 21/10/99 *Chapter 5B (revision) 21/10/99 *Chapter 5C (revision) 21/10/99 *Chapter 6A 22/10/99 *Chapter 6B 23/10/99 *Chapter 6C 27/10/99 *Chapter 7A 17/01/01 *Chapter 7B 30/01/01 RAAC Posting History *Prologue 02/11/99 *Chapter 1 02/11/99 *Chapter 2 02/11/99 *Chapter 3 15/01/00 *Chapter 5 29/03/00 *Chapter 4 24/04/00 See Also Other External Links *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/179718/1/Ranma_and_Akane_A_Love_Story Book 1-Chapters 1~6 of Chiang Ma Bai Feng Tian Shan Sheng Sho at] Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 09-01-2020 *[http://web.archive.org/web/20090319041303/http://www.asynjor.com/fanfic/hallstrom.html Chiang Ma Bai Feng Tian Shan Sheng Sho at the Internet Archive record of] Studio Asynjor - Retrieved 09-01-2020 *[http://web.archive.org/web/20090105072246/http://www.kawaiikunee.com/slp/CMBSC.html Chiang Ma Bai Feng Tian Shan Sheng Sho at the Internet Archive record of Foul Rag-and-Bone Shop of the Heart] - Retrieved 09-01-2020 *[http://stfan.free.fr/lemon.php?fanfic=Ranma%20and%20Akane:%20A%20Love%20Story&chapter=01445 Book 1-Chapter 5-Part A of Chiang Ma Bai Feng Tian Shan Sheng Sho at] The Ranma 1/2 Lemon Stories Archive - Retrieved 09-01-2020 *[http://web.archive.org/web/20040603212432/www.100megsfree4.com/drakensis/ranma.html Chiang Ma Bai Feng Tian Shan Sheng Sho at Internet Archive record of] The Lair of Drakensis of Drowgehirnaziz - Retrieved 09-01-2020 *Zip file References